World Wars
by onecupofteaplease
Summary: I woke up. Didn't know anyone, or what was going on. Who can I trust? Who is lying and who is telling the truth? Until I can answer the questions, I will only trust myself.


World Wars

Chapter One~

Who Am I?

I'm not sure what happened.. I think I hit my head really hard or something. I don't remember anything...

Gunshots... Everyone around me panicked.. A man voice, commanded everyone to prepare. "Go to your position! And get ready!" He shouted.

I don't get what's happening.. It's cold and not a lot of space. The people around me are stiff, afraid.  
Afraid of what?

The man blonde man who shouted before, comes to me. "What are you doing?! HURRY UP! Follow me!" He yelled and took my arm.

What?  
What's happening?  
Who is he?

He dragged me in different directions. I noticed, we were outside.. It's cold.  
Probably early in the morning, since the fog still layed like a thick blanket over the field.

Which field?  
What am I doing here?  
What's happening?  
What is this place?

Suddenly a strong disgusting smell, of urin and burnt flesh reached my nose. I took my free hand covered my nose, in a try to make the smell fade.

We passed a group of people that looked more dead than alive. Lifeless tired faces, that had experienced a lot.  
Rats  
Rats everywhere  
One crawled up on me, I screamed in disgust. The blonde man infront of me, quickly looked back and gave me an annoyed look.

Getting quit of the rat, I looked at the man. Who is he? How does he know me? My thoughts got disturbed by rats climbing on him. He easily kicked them away, or stepped on them which made them make an unbearble sqeeze.

Disgusting.

The terrible smell, had now been replaced with a blood smell.  
I don't feel steady on my legs, stumbling front. The man didn't care, he just drag me further on. Until we reached a ladder. He climbed up, and made a sign for me to follow him.

As I didn't know, what was going on, of course I followed him.  
I was up now. He took a tight grip around my arm again, forcefully pulling me with him. I took a look around us, we were on a field, with no horisont.

An endless field

He suddenly stopped, that made me bump into him. I looked up at him, and saw his terrified face expression, focusing on something far away. I wanted to ask what's the matter. But just as I was about to, he mumbled something that I couldn't hear.  
I instead looked where he was looking, tried to find out, what made him so terrified.  
I didn't see anything else than a white cloud thickly laying on the ground.

What's that?  
Why is he so terrified?  
Aren't clouds supposed to be in the sky?

Oh, wait..  
When I focused better, I could see small shadows. Like they were hiding in the cloud, afraid to let someone see them.

"I'll take care of this, go back to the house" he commanded and let go of my arm  
I was confused, what was he talking about?  
"What house?" I asked confused  
"Our hiding place of course!" This time he yelled  
"W-where is our hiding place..?" I asked quietly  
He gave me an concerned look "Did you hit your head?" He asked  
"... I think so.." I said  
"We really don't have time for this dammit! See there!"

He put a hand on my shoulder, turned me hastely and pointed down into one of the tunnels.

"Go down and go straight, turn left 3 times, go straight, right 2 times, left then straight remember?!" He said then pushing me forward.

Without looking back I clumsy started running towards the tunnel.  
I jumped down into it.  
Runned and runned while  
trying to remember: left three times, straight, right two times, left then..Straight!

The tunnel ended in a forest. I climbed up the wall.

Here? I didn't take the wrong path did I? I am so confused.. So tired.. Please let this be where the hiding place is.  
I can see nothing but trees, bushes and.. Wait is that? It is light...coming from over there.

I started walking towards it when suddenly my sight got dizzy. I could hear my heart eccho throughout my body. I cound't bear it anylonger.  
Questions were spinning in my head.  
I stopped. Breathing heavily while staring wideeyed at the light, that got stronger and stronger. I fell down on the ground.

Who was he? Where is this place? What is going on? Where am I? Why is all this so familiar?

After hearing someone calling. Calling for me.. My name.. Everything got dark.

...Who am I?...

I heard voices, quite familiar but yet unfamiliar. They were talking about someone 'Yeah… I found him collappsed on the backside of the tent'

'did something happen to him?'  
'Ah, I think he's waking up'  
They helped me up, I took a look at the guy on my left, pale skin, blood red eyes and white messy hair coverd by a dark blue hat. He's also wearing a uniform in the same color. This guy frightens me, I looked at the other one. He had darkbrown eyes, short black hair with bangs. Wearing a white uniform with fancy gold-details. He has the looks of an Asian.  
The black-hairen guy looked concerened at me, asking "are you alright?" I quickly looked away "… Yes.. Where am I?" I asked confused  
looking for the blonde guy, as he didn't seem to be here. "Where is the blonde guy?" I asked looking at the white haired. "I mean… you're his friends right?.. Or working for him?". 

"Whaaa!? What do you mean?... You mean.. Germany?" The white haired said surprised. And then he started to laugh. •ah.. So his name is Germany..• The Black haired guy gave him a annoyed look,  
"Prussia this is serious!"  
He looked at me sitting down beside me talking with a calm, but still a concerned voice. "What happened on your way here?"  
What happened?  
"A-All that really happened was that I woke up.." I answered  
They looked at eachother, then the man I think is Prussia? Said "What about the Allies? Did they attack?" Prussia asked.  
"The.. Allies?" I repeated  
"Yeah, America, Russia and them.. Argh, I give up." He said and went away  
"I'm sorry... I think I'm just a bit.. Confused…" I said  
The black haired guy gave me a smile "It's ok, I'm sure you're worried about Germany too. He'll soon be back from the trench.

"Japan!" Prussia yelled from outside

"Alright! Prussia and I are going to discuss the plan, excuse me for a moment" He said and headed outside to Prussia.  
Oh, and that is Japan.. He seems nice.

I wish they had mentioned my name... it's not like I could just go there and ask them 'hey! What's my name again?' then again... that's maybe the right thing to do. But they seem to be in a hard situation right now, I'll try not to be a burden and ifgure out as much as I can on my own. Who knows? Maybe I will remember anyway.


End file.
